Why Him?
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: A sequel to 'Together We Are Strong'. Based on the real life events on my brothers fight against cancer. Elle and Reid have been living happily with their three children, until one day tragedy strikes. How will they get through it? HP MG JJOC ReidElle
1. Cancer

**So this story is inspired by my real life experiences, of course Abigail is smarter than I was, so I wasn't suspicious at first like I am making her. And I only had a little brother, but I wanted to make Elle and Reid have three kids not two.**

**This is going to be a somewhat short story, because it is kind of depressing to relive my past and interoperate what I remember from when I was six and turn it into a story.**

----

Spencer Reid woke up early one summer morning from the sound of his three children playing loudly in the other room. He groaned when he remembered what today was. Today his three-year-old son Nathan had a doctor's appointment because of an abnormal lump on the left side of his abdomen. It was huge, and very alarming.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked.

"Hey Abigail." He said, smiling at his oldest daughter. Much to his upset his six-year-old daughter was in the sixth grade.

"Daddy, how bad is it?" Abigail asked her father, looking at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen, Elle said her eyes were just like his. Her long brown hair went all the way down her back, her impossibly long fingers intertwined nervously.

"Sweetie your brother is going to be fine." Spencer assured his daughter, though he didn't believe what he was saying. Abigail climbed into the bed next to him. Spencer sat up all the way and pulled her onto his lap.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"He will be okay." He said again. Abigail and Spencer sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but it was probably only ten or so minutes, when Elle walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but breakfast is ready." She said. Abigail climbed out of her father's arms and headed towards the kitchen. "You okay?" Elle asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, because he's going to be okay right?" Spencer asked, looking at his wife.

"Yes, he is." Elle said standing up. Spencer followed his wife out to the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. Abigail was lifting her two-year-old sister, Michelle, into her highchair. Michelle had shoulder length, light brown hair, and piercing icy blue eyes. Their three-year-old son Nathan was sitting down at the table, reaching for the stack of pancakes. Their son had bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes. A lot like his grandmother's. He was wearing his train conductor hat, he never went anywhere without it.

"Dada!" Michelle exclaimed from her highchair, Abigail took a seat in the chair next to her, across from her brother.

"Hey there's my little Kitten." Spencer said, kissing the top of her head before sitting down in between Abigail and Nathan. Elle went and sat down in between Michelle and Nathan.

"How are you feeling little man?" Elle asked her son.

"Good." He said, taking a bite of his pancakes that where in front of him.

"That's good." Elle said, serving herself some pancakes, Spencer was doing the same. Abigail looked between her two parents. Spencer saw the fear in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Spencer whispered to his daughter. She nodded.

"I hope your right Daddy."

-----

"It's probably nothing but I am going to send him across the street to get some x-rays." The doctor said, "I'll call ahead to make sure their ready." He said, walking out of the room to call the hospital.

"Daddy?" Abigail asked, she was frightened. Elle had the same look of fear on her face. Spencer assumed he had the same look on his face as well.

"It's okay, they just want to get x-rays is all." He said.

"Uh-huh." She said. Spencer looked down at his son who was lying on the examining table, then he looked at his youngest daughter, who was in his arms.

"Okay their ready." The doctor said, re-entering the room. Spencer nodded and stood up.

------

"Sissy, where's mommy and daddy?" Nathan asked, he had spent two hours in an x-ray room with his mother. Spencer had stayed with his daughter in the ten by twenty curtained off area. There was one chair and a hospital bed.

"I don't know." She said.

"Can you go look?" Nathan asked, his big blue eyes were filled with terror.

"Sure." She said confidently, trying not to scare her younger siblings. Mostly her brother. She walked out of the curtained off area into a bigger room, there were identical curtained off areas along all of the walls. The room must have been one hundred feet long. Though she was probably overly exaggerating. The curtained off area she had just walked out of was the last one before an arch that led to a different area. She saw her parents at the nurse's station with a doctor looking at an x-ray. What she saw terrified the six-year-old genius. The x-ray showed the upper torso of a human being, there was a giant white spot the size of a grapefruit on the right side of the x-ray. It was Nathan's upper torso. She quickly turned back around and walked back into the area where her brother and sister were waiting. "They're just outside." Abigail said with a smile.

"Okay." Nathan said.

------

"We won't know for sure until we do a biopsy but we believe your son has Wilms Tumor. It is common in children around your son's age. It is pretty well developed, stage three to be exact, any longer and he might not have survived." The doctor said. Elle turned to Spencer, who wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed.

"Thank you doctor, you don't need to tell me anymore, I know all about it." Spencer said, the doctor nodded and walked away. "He's going to be okay."

"Go talk to them, I need to pull myself together." Elle said. Spencer nodded, then he turned and walked towards where his children were waiting. Elle walked out to the waiting area where she saw her friends waiting.

"Elle are you alright?" A very pregnant JJ asked, standing up and walking to her friend.

"He… he's… they think he…" She started to say, but she couldn't finish because she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay sweetie." JJ said wrapping her arms around her sobbing friend.

"JJ I can't loose him! Not after the other baby…" Elle sobbed.

"What other baby?" JJ asked.

"Remember when I was in a car accident a few years ago?" Elle asked, JJ nodded. "I was pregnant."

"Elle he's going to be okay. Okay? Tell me what happened." JJ said, sitting down with her arm still around Elle's shoulder.

"Wilms Tumor…stage three… at least twenty more little ones…" She sobbed. JJ looked at all of the faces around her. Morgan held Penelope's hand, Penelope held their six-month-old son in her arms. Hotch sat on the other side of Elle in his usual attire. Emily sat beside him with their three-year-old daughter in her lap. Mason sat on the other side of JJ.

"It's okay sweetie." She said pulling Elle back into an embrace as Elle sobbed.

"What about Abigail and Michelle?" Penelope asked.

"Pen." Morgan whispered angrily.

"I'm just saying, we could take them?" Penelope suggested. Elle nodded.

"Thanks Penelope." Elle said, smiling a little. "I have to go talk to my kids." She whispered.

"Okay Sweetie, we're not going anywhere." JJ said to her friend. Elle got up and walked back out to the curtained off area.

"Mommy!" Michelle squealed at the sight of her mother.

"Hey Sweetheart." Elle said picking up her youngest daughter. "Spencer, Penelope offered to let them stay with them for the night." Elle told him, he nodded. "You guys want to go stay with Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek?"

"Yeah!" Michelle exclaimed, Abigail just nodded.

"What about me?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry little man, the doctors want to keep you over night." Spencer told his son, who pouted.

"Come on guys, say goodbye to daddy." Elle said.

"'ye Dada!" Michelle yelled.

"Bye dad." Abigail said hugging her father.

"I love you, my little Princess." Spencer said, picking his daughter up into his arms.

"What's going to happen to us?" She whispered, she knew that fighting cancer could take a while.

"I don't know, but I will make sure you're okay." Spencer promised his daughter. She nodded then she followed her mother out of the curtained area and down the hall.

"Hey Kitten, hey Princess." Penelope greeted the children.

"Aunt 'Elope!" Michelle greeted her friend.

"Hey Aunt Penelope." Abigail said half-heartedly.

"'Gail, 'Shell!" Jennifer Hotchner said when she saw her friends. Jen was a spitting image of Emily, same dark shoulder length hair, same brown eyes, same long body. The same confidence as well.

"Hey Jen." Abigail said, hugging the three year old who ran at her.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked kneeling down in front of Abigail.

"Hotch my brother's going to die." She said, looking her dad's boss straight in the eye.

"No he won't." Hotch said.

"You didn't see the x-ray." She whispered. Hotch pulled Abigail into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I stay 'ith dem?" Jen asked, Hotch looked at Morgan.

"It might be good for them." Hotch said. Morgan nodded. "Okay sweetie, you can."

"Yay!" Jen and Michelle both exclaimed. Elle had gone back to where her son was, not before giving Morgan the keys to their house so that they could get some close for the children. It was going to be a long night.

-------

**The x-ray thing really happened, needless to say it scared the crap out of me. Elle's breakdown was improvised, I don't remember my mother ever breaking down. I don't remember how I ended up at a friend of mines house the first night, but I did, and I wanted them to go through the same thing, so I had to improvise.**

**Just wanted you to know where fiction meets reality. Since I was only six and it is a touchy subject with my parents I might get some of the hospital terminology wrong, but I will try to get it as close as I remember it. There were really roughly twenty-nine tumors in my brothers body, the main one was on his left kidney, it was the size of a grapefruit, the majority of the little ones were on his lungs.**

**Also there were some pretty big hospital screw-ups that will be in the next chapter. The older I get the more I learn about how much stuff really happened in those two weeks of my brothers hospitalization.**

**Anyways I'm done talking now, please review. I like to know what people think**.


	2. Tough Times

**This chapter is mostly from Abigail's point of view. Because I really have no clue what happened that first night. So I will be improvising the best I can, if I get things wrong don't be man.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**I would like to thank Hidge and Irinaj for your reviews of this story and the other. And I would like to thank Leigh59 for your review also. Your guys' support is greatly appreciated.**

-----

The evening went by in a flurry of activity at the Morgan household. Little Kyle Morgan wouldn't stop fussing because they had company. Jen and Michelle played in the living room with their Barbie Dolls for hours while Abigail just sat on the couch staring blankly at the television. She had been watching Animal Planet since they had walked in the home.

"Abigail are you okay?" Morgan asked sitting down to Abigail.

"Okay." She said, still staring into space.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know." She sighed, looking at him for the first time. "What happens if he dies?" She whispered.

"What are the chances of him dieing?" He asked, he knew the young girl knew, he could only hope the chances were good. He had to bite back a laugh when Abigail pressed her lips together, just like her father.

"You present a very good point, but that doesn't make me feel any better." Abigail insisted.

"I know your brother, I know your mom and dad, and I know you. You are all strong, he'll be okay." Morgan said, wrapping his arm around the girl.

"Yeah." She sighed.

-----

Once Nathan was moved into a more permanent room Spencer decided to go talk to Hotch and Emily, who were still in the waiting room.

"Hey how are you doing?" Emily asked, hugging her friend.

"I'm okay, I don't get a chance to really talk to Abigail since she found out, is she okay?" He asked, he was more concerned for his oldest child because she was the one who understood what was going on.

"She cried a little, but I am sure she's okay." Hotch said.

"Define 'a little'." Spencer demanded.

"She stopped crying before she reached the car." Hotch said. Spencer noticed a circular spot on his suit that looked like dried up tears. It was pretty big.

"Hotch." Spencer said, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Reid, you need to be concerned about your son right now, okay, let the rest of us worry about your other two children. Okay?" Hotch reasoned. Spencer nodded.

"So they're at Morgan's?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hotch said.

"Where's Jen?" He asked, noticing that their daughter wasn't anywhere in sight.

"At Morgan's, we thought it would be better for the kids if she was there with them." Emily said.

"Go back in there, it's going to be a long night. Don't worry about anything but getting Nathan healthy again. We'll take care of your daughters." Hotch said.

"Okay, bye Hotch, bye Emily." He said, hugging Emily and shaking Hotch's hand. Then he turned and walked back towards the room. He took three deep breaths before re-entering the room.

-----

"Abigail it's two am, you need to go to sleep." Penelope insisted when she woke up. Abigail was still watching Animal Planet. Everyone was camped out on the sofa.

"I'm not tired." She said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Abigail, go to bed." Penelope said, she hadn't been harsh with the young genius because she felt sorry for her, but she needed to sleep. She got up and turned off the TV, even in the darkness Penelope could see the glare that Abigail was sending her way.

"I-don't-want-to-sleep." Abigail insisted.

"I don't care. You need to sleep." Penelope insisted. Before Abigail knew it she was fast asleep.

-----

"Where is everybody?" Abigail asked the next morning when she woke up.

"Outside, they've been up for hours." Penelope said, nodding at the clock, it said 'eleven fifty two'. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little." She said.

"Want an apple?" Penelope asked.

"Sure." She said, grabbing the apple that Penelope handed to her. Penelope couldn't believe how much like her father she was. "Thanks." She said shyly. Then she turned and walked out the door.

"'Gail!" Jen yelled excitedly when she saw Abigail come out of the house.

"Hey Jen." Abigail said hugging her friend.

"Sissy!" Michelle squealed running up to her sister.

"Hey Kitten." Abigail said smiling, hugging her sister.

"Hey there little one." Hotch said.

"Hey Hotch, when'd you get here?" She asked.

"Not that long ago. I am supposed to take you up to the hospital." Hotch said.

"Where am I staying tonight?" She asked Hotch.

"I don't know, not here though, we got a case." He said apologetically.

"What about Daddy? Does he have to work?" Abigail asked.

"It's up to him, I will strongly suggest to him that he not work this case, or any case until Nathan is out of the hospital." Hotch said.

"He could help out over the phone?" Abigail suggested.

"He could." Hotch said. "Now come on, lets go, I have to catch a plane." He said smiling.

"Sure." She said, "Let me just grab mine and my sisters bags." She turned towards the house, she came back a couple minutes later with two duffle bags and a pink messenger bag with a purple cloth butterfly sewed on the left side of the bag. "Come on Michelle let's go." Abigail said to her sister.

"Toming!" Her sister called, running past her towards the car. Hotch laughed at the look of insult on Abigail's face.

"She's two, what can you expect?" Hotch asked.

"Good point." Abigail said, smiling at her father's boss, and to be totally honest, her friend.

"Jen come on, Daddy's got a plane waiting." Hotch said, Jen ran to the car too. "You want shotgun?" He asked, Hotch watched the girl think a minute. Her lips pushed together in a thin line and her eyebrows became one.

"Sure." She said. Hotch couldn't help but smile at how alike Reid and Abigail were. Abigail thought the same as her father, had a messenger bag like her fathers, and her eyebrows were just as expression filled as her fathers.

"Hotch you coming?" She asked from the other side of the car.

"Yeah." He said climbing into the car.

----

"Hey Nathan how are you feeling?" Abigail asked her brother once she walked into the hospital room.

"Good." He said, cheerily. "Sissy check this out! E.T. phone home!" He said, pointing his finger up, on the end of his finger was a heart monitor.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hey Daddy are you going on the case?" Abigail asked her father.

"No sweetheart I'm not. But you are staying with JJ okay?" He told her.

"I'm watching her aren't I?" Abigail asked with a smile. JJ was due to give birth any day now, and whenever Mason went on a case he made sure JJ was at Elle's, or had Elle watching her at all times, though it was difficult when Elle had to watch not only her three children, but Kyle and Jen too.

"Yeah. I guess you are." Spence said smiling.

"Well I better get too it." She said, smiling at her father.

"I love you sweetheart." He said bending down and hugging his daughter.

"I love you too Daddy." She whispered tearfully. "I love you Mommy." She said, pulling out of her father's arms and turned to her mother.

"I love you too Peanut." Elle said kneeling down to hug her daughter. "Take good care of JJ for me okay?" Elle asked.

"I promise." Abigail said, putting her right hand up in the air.

"Good girl." She said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

----

"Thank you for letting us stay here Jayje." Abigail said, once they were all situated. Jen and Michelle played with their Barbies on the floor in front of JJ and Abigail, who sat on the couch. Kyle sat in his walker and giggled when he would bat his toy.

"No problem sweetheart." JJ said, kissing Abigail's forehead. Suddenly she pulled back suddenly, grabbing her abdomen.

"JJ, are you okay?" Abigail asked, trying to cover the terror in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." JJ said, gasping a little.

"JJ don't lie to me, I'm not stupid." Abigail said.

"Sweetie I'm fine, really." JJ said, she winced again.

"JJ." Abigail demanded.

"I think I might be in labor." JJ whispered.

-----

**Okay so I had to make a reason for them to be sent of a little ways from home like I was, what a better excuse then have JJ be in labor right?**

**Please Review! And don't worry I will update soon.**


	3. I'm Going Where?

**This chapter is purely fiction, no reality lies in this chapter, I felt like doing a purely fictional chapter. Just thought you should know.**

**-----**

"W-what?" Abigail asked, looking JJ up and down, the way her father did when he was nervous.

"It's not a big deal." JJ told the six year old. Then Abigail gave her a look that said 'you have got to be kidding me'.

"Michelle, could you bring me the phone please?" Abigail asked her sister calmly. She couldn't stop the mental image of JJ's baby replacing her brother…

"Here." Michelle said, shoving the phone at her sister.

"Thank you." Abigail said, smiling at her little sister. JJ started to breath heavily again. Abigail dialed Mason's cell phone number.

"_Hello?" _Mason asked.

"M-mr. Carlson." Abigail stuttered.

"_Abigail what have I told you, you can call me Mason."_ He said pleasantly.

"Mr- Mason, have you taken off yet?" She asked franticly.

"_We're about to? Why?"_ He asked, he was becoming concerned.

"Because JJ is in labor." She told him.

"_Let me off the plane." _Mason said franticly.

"_Why what's wrong?" _Abigail heard Emily ask.

"_JJ's in labor, I have to go." _Mason told her. _"Okay I'll be there in twenty minutes, can you handle twenty minutes?" _Mason asked the girl, he was concerned, he knew that Abigail could help JJ give birth, she had been reading up on it 'just in case', but her brother was in the hospital, she was emotionally unstable.

"Sure I can." Abigail said confidently. Just then JJ let out a little moan and continued breathing deeply, she didn't know if she could.

"_See you in twenty minutes." _Mason said, hanging up the phone so he could concentrate on the road.

"Okay JJ let's get you someplace more comfortable." Abigail said. "Guys, you guys need to play in the guest bedroom okay?" Abigail said to the little children, that was the only child proofed place in the house where she could leave them alone to help JJ until Mason got here.

"Aw!" Michelle and Jen both moaned.

"Guys just do as she says, you can take your barbies." JJ said, trying to be calm, but it hurt.

"Otay!" They both said, scooping up their dolls and heading towards the room. Abigail pushed Kyle's walker after the girls while JJ tried to get off of the couch. She was having some difficulty.

"JJ what's wrong?" Abigail asked once she had locked the younger children in the room where they would be safe.

"Look outside." She said. Abigail gasped. You could barely see out the window, because it was raining so hard. Thunder shook the house, causing the children to let out a yelp and Kyle started crying.

"Shit." Abigail mumbled.

"Abigail, watch your mouth." JJ said, she was shocked that the young genius had cursed. She had never even heard her father curse.

"Sorry, but I don't know if I can handle this right now." Abigail confessed, just then the tornado siren went off.

"Oh shit." JJ said, she suddenly became very pale. "Turn on the news." She commanded. Abigail did as she was told, the news said there had been a tornado sighting literally right down the street. Abigail felt like she was going to faint. Abigail and JJ looked at each other, both of their eyes were wide from terror.

"Shit." They both exclaimed.

"Okay I'll get the little one's in the basement, you concentrate on getting off the couch and down those stairs. I'll help you once I have them down there." Abigail said, running towards the sound of crying children. JJ nodded. "Hey guys, we have to go down to the basement okay?" Abigail asked, picking Kyle up out of his walker.

"'ornado?" Michelle asked, she had seen the movie _Twister _a couple two many times. Abigail nodded. Michelle and Jen both ran towards the door that led to the basement. JJ stood at the top of the stairs grabbing her abdomen. Once Abigail had Kyle situated in the playpen that was down stairs, and she was sure the girls wouldn't get into anything she ran up the stairs. JJ was already half way down the stairs. Abigail dogged past her and closed the basement door. Once it was closed she helped JJ down the stairs the rest of the way.

"Thanks." JJ gasped. Then she headed for the guest bed that was in the basement, why they had a bed in the basement was beyond anyone, but it was good they did. Once she laid down she allowed herself to moan again. Abigail didn't know what to do.

"JJ!" She heard Mason yell from upstairs. Abigail sighed, now they had to get JJ back UP the stairs.

"Down here." Abigail called.

"Oh thank God, how are we going to get her back up the stairs?" Mason asked, Abigail shrugged. "Some genius you are." He said, she knew he was just joking.

"Uncle Mason!" Jen and Michelle both exclaimed from the corner where they were huddled, hiding from the storm.

"Oh no, we have to take them up to the hospital too don't we?" Mason moaned. Abigail nodded.

"Don't worry, I know where Nathan is staying, visiting hours aren't over yet." She told him.

"You get the kids, I'll get JJ." He told her.

"Come on guys, we gotta go see Nathan okay?" Abigail asked.

"I don't wanna!" Michelle said. "Makes me sick!" Abigail understood what her sister meant, the smell of the hospital was sickening.

"I know, but we need to okay?" Abigail asked, Michelle sighed. The two girls followed Abigail as she walked over to where Kyle was. "Hey buddy." Abigail said picking up the one-year-old. Mason already had JJ half way up the stairs when she cried out and almost fell down the stairs.

"Baby it's okay, we're almost there." Mason said, encouraging his wife while keeping her from falling down the stairs. Breathing heavily JJ walked the rest of the way up the stairs. The children not far behind.

"Okay guys I know this is going to get you really wet but we need to do it okay?" Abigail said to her sister and Jen.

"Why?" Michelle whined, she held her duffle bag with all of her stuff, Abigail had hers too, Jen didn't have one. Mason had JJ's baby bag and Kyle's diaper bag.

"Because Michelle, Aunt JJ is in a lot of pain, and we have to get her to the hospital." Abigail told her sister. Both Michelle and Jen became very pale. "Ready? When I say now, run as fast as you can to the car, don't look around at anything, just look where your feet are stepping, understand?" Abigail said. They nodded.

"Where is it?" JJ gasped.

"Right down the road, heading this way." He said, he gave Abigail the signal.

"Now!" Abigail said, all of the children plunged headfirst into the pouring rain. Though she had told the others not to look around, she did. She could see the dark shape of the tornado not far away, the sky was pitch black. Jen and Michelle stopped once they got to the SUV. Abigail pushed past them and opened the door. They climbed in, fastening themselves in. Abigail strapped Kyle in. Then she closed that door and opened the front passenger side door for JJ. She climbed in, Mason helped her clip her seatbelt, then he handed her a thick blanket to cover herself with incase the windows shattered or something. Abigail then climbed into the crowded back seat, there was no where for her to sit but she sat down in the small area between her sister and Kyle, so that she could tend to the one-year-old.

"Okay guys, Abigail is going to put a blanket over your head, you have to keep it there the whole time, and you have to be really quite so I can concentrate okay?" Mason said to the children, who nodded. He handed Abigail the cell phone so she could call her parents. Then she grabbed the wool blanket that was big enough to cover all of them, and then some. Michelle clung to Abigail and Jen clutched her Barbie that she had grabbed.

"_Hello?" _Reid asked when his cell phone rang, he didn't expect Mason to be calling him.

"Daddy." Abigail said. She explained to her father what was going on, then she hung up the phone.

----

"She's giving birth." Abigail said to the nurse at the nurses' station once they arrived at the hospital. "She's ten centimeters dilated and the baby is crowning." Abigail informed the nurse, who suddenly went pale.

"I'll get a doctor in there right away." The nurse said. She instantly paged a doctor.

"It's coming!" JJ screamed.

"Oh no." Abigail mumbled, "She needs a room right now." She said. The nurse let them off to a room. The children followed.

"Is there somewhere you guys can go?" The nurse asked.

"My parents are on the third floor. Spencer and Elle Reid?" Abigail said. "Just inform them that Jennifer Jareau has arrived and to come down to the first floor maternity ward. My daddy will know what's going on."

"Okay Sweetheart." She said, "Just wait here in the waiting area." Abigail nodded, she watched as a doctor entered the room where JJ was. Though she wanted to stick around and meet the baby she wanted to see her brother even more. Abigail bounced Kyle on her lap while they waited for her father to arrive.

"Dada!" Michelle yelled when she saw her father.

"Hey there Kitten." Spencer said picking up his daughter.

"Hey Sweetheart." Elle said, bending down next to her other daughter.

"Hey Mommy." She said.

"'unt 'lle!" Kyle yelled excitedly.

"Hey little man, you want to go see Nathan?" Elle asked the little boy, who in response clapped his hands and bounced up and down on Abigail's lap.

"Let's go." Elle said, just then they heard JJ cry out. Elle looked sympathetically towards the room. "The first one is always the hardest." Elle said.

"I am taking that offensively." Abigail informed her mother, who laughed.

"You know if you want to meet the baby it will only be a few more minutes." The nurse informed them.

"No thank you, I would like to go visit my little brother, he may not have long to live, unlike Aunt JJ and Uncle Mason's baby." Abigail informed the nurse, she looked at Elle and Spencer, who stared at her wide-eyed.

"O-okay." The nurse said, smiling at the six-year-old before walking away.

-----

"So grandma we're staying with you?" Abigail asked. She sat in the front seat of her grandmother's car, they were almost to New York.

"No didn't your mom tell you? You're staying at Robert's." Emma Greenaway told her granddaughter. _What? _She asked herself. She had never been with her Uncle Robert and her cousins for more than a few hours at a time. She didn't know what she was going to do.

-----

**The very last bit where she thinks she is going to stay at her grandma's but she is really staying at her uncles really happened to me. Except I was staying at my aunts not my uncles. But that's just gender right? Lol. Please review!!!**


	4. Please Let Him Live

**This is to be a very short chapter, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, it might be a while till I update again. **

**Today I was on the phone with my best friend only to find she is having severe headaches and passed out once. Tomorrow she is getting some blood work done and there will be MRI's and such. It could be cancer, I pray it's not. I can't live through someone so close (she is like a sister to me) having cancer again… she's only 14. **

**I am lacking inspiration so the Aunts name is my real Aunt's name, it would be the same for Tracy but my cousin's name was Michelle and that's Abigail's sisters name, Andrew is really my other cousin's name as well.**

-----

"Hey Abigail!" Nine year old Tracy said excitedly. Abigail did not reply. "Want to do this?" She asked pointing at the small bead like things that sat on the bar in the kitchen. "You put the beads on the prongs in the design like this, then when you're done you put wax paper over it and iron it together!" Tracy said.

"I guess." Abigail said sitting beside her cousin. They did that for hours, Abigail loved the Star of David so she was making one. Once they were finished they ate dinner and everyone went to bed. Abigail was sleeping on the couch in the basement/den area. Aunt Diana turned on the TV and set it to turn off in a half an hour. It was ten o'clock at the time. Abigail watched Animal Planet until the TV turned off. Unfortunately the vet emergency show was on, it reminded her of the hospital and of her brother.

"Please God." She begged tearfully, staring at the ceiling. "Please let Nathan live, I can't live without him. I don't want him to die, please. I love him, I'll do anything! Did I do something bad? Is that why he's sick? What ever it is I'll stop I promise! Just please let him life please!" She begged tears streaming down her face. "I love my brother more than anything! I am sorry I am sometimes mean to him! Please don't make him die, I know you can save him God, Jesus please!" She cried. Though some people might think she was loony she was very comfortable with having conversations with Jesus, though he never talked back sometimes she could almost hear the answers in her head. Or sometimes when she had no one to talk to she would just babble to him. "Jesus please, you know I love him! You died for us don't make him die! He's only four!" She cried, she wasn't sure when, but she cried herself into a peaceful sleep.

-----

**That is all I can write right now. I am supposed to be asleep and I am feeling rather depressed right now. I just don't want my best friend to have cancer. She is my only true friend. **

**Anyways please review. Everything in this chapter really happened, though I don't remember my exact words in my prayer it was something like that.**

**And yes I really do have conversations with Jesus sometimes, I am growing up in a Christian household who, how I put it, knows a lot more than most people, as far as some stuff. I am odd I know, but I really don't care. **

**Goodnight All! **


End file.
